Scary Movie
by Seki Hime
Summary: Natsume brings mikan over for a scary movie and it, duh, scares her! story better than summary! Sould i continue?


This is just a one shot (maybe more later) on that I made up quick because I was totally bored! NxM R&R! No really harsh comments please, unless you must! Rated T just in case!!

They sat together, on the floor of the special stars room. They were watching a movie, a scary movie. Mikan hated scary movies, they...well...scared her! This is just what the fire caster wanted. He had Mikan sitting on the floor next to him with her head on his chest. The girl in the movie screamed and the brunette gasped and held closer to Natsume. Natsume smirked.

"Mikan, you know that this is just a movie right?" Natsume said teasingly.

"Yes...," Mikan said, "But it still scares me!"

"Well that's because you're a baby." Natsume said smirking again.

"No I'm not!" Mikan protested. "I just get...surprised easily."

That's when a big scary 'monster' jumped out of the shadows and the girl screamed even louder. This made Mikan scream too.

Natsumeclasped a hand over her mouth and said, "Shh...Mikan! Do you want the whole school to wake up??"

Mikan whimpered behind the raven haired boy's large tan hand.

'_Hmm...'_Natsume thought. _'Maybe watching a rated R movie was a bad idea after all. Mikan really seems scared.'_ Then he thought, _'I should have her go to bed or she might be a pain to get up tomorrow, even though it isn't a school day I can't have her sleeping in until noon.'_

So Natsumelet go of Mikan's mouth, walked over to the T.V and turned it off. Then he went over to Mikan and helped her up.

"Mikan, time to go to bed, your going to be a pain to get up tomorrow in the first place and I don't want you sleeping in until noon. It's bad for your skin." Natsume said as he walked to the door, only realizing as he got there and turned around that she had sat back down on the floor by the couch.

"I don't want to sleep alone!" Mikan whined. "My room has a ton of shadows and scary things in it and I won't be able to..." She was cut off by the fire caster picking her up bridal style, placing her in his bed and getting in bed with her.

"N-Natsume what..." She started but was only cut off again by Natsumeputting a finger to her mouth and saying,

"Shh...Mikan, sleep."

And she did, with Natsume's arm around her she fell asleep...but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Mikan had nightmares about monsters killing Natsume and his bloody body limp and lifeless, his blood all over her and...

"Mikan. Mikan! MIKAN!! WAKE UP!!" Natsume shouted over and over shaking her by her shoulders.

He was kneeling over her with one knee on either side of her. The brunette opened her big chocolate orbs and stared into the fire casters crimson eyes. They stared at each other for a while then her eyes started to fill with big watery tears.

"Natsume! You're not dead!" She cried, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Of course I'm not dead baka, what were you thinking?" Natsume asked hugging her back.

"I- In my d-dream...y-you...were...k-killed...and your b-blood...was... all over... and...and..." Mikansaid her words interrupted withsobs, her shoulders shaking with each heave.

"Mikan, I'm not dead I'm right here, and I'll never leave you." Natsume said quietly now worried about the way his girlfriend was talking.

He had woken up to Mikan muttering in her sleep. She was saying, 'No, not him why him! Take me instead, don't hurt him!' over and over. Then she started talking louder and Natsume sat up in bed. Then she started sobbing and crying, 'No why him!'

Natsume sat her up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and started to rock left and right ever so slightly so she would calm down a little.

"Mikan," Natsume whispered into her ear, "I promise you that I will always be with you, forever and ever. And I will never let anyone hurt you because if they do I will hurt them 100 times worse."

"Th-th-thank you N-Natsume." Mikansaid, withhiccups now interrupting her words along with small sobs.

"Now, let's see if we can fix that beautiful face of yours...You forgot to take off your makeup from last night and I don't want it all over my pillow case and sheets." Natsume said satisfied that she had calmed down some.

The raved haired boy went into his HUGE bathroom, selected one of the many fluffy clean hand towels from the counter, got the corner wet, and went back into the bedroom over to Mikan and wiped away her mascara.

"There...much better. Now I can actually look at you." Natsume smirked.

"Natsume! You big-" Mikan started but Natsume cut her off when he crashed his lips against hers.

They kissed for a while then broke apart. Mikan blushed slightly and natsume had a little tint of pink to his cheeks but nothing really noticeable.

"I love you so much Mikan, I want you to be mine forever." Natsume said into her ear.

"I love you too Natsume" Mikan said blushing even more.

Then Natsume turned her around and kissed her once more, very deeply. Mikan blushed crimson, just about the color of her boyfriends eyes.

Hope you liked it! Please rate and review and let me know if I should continue it or not!!

Bye-Lizzie


End file.
